1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a pair of securing members for mounting the electrical connector to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In personal computers or other electronic devices, electrical connectors are often mounted to printed circuit boards for electrically connecting the printed circuit boards with other electronic components. A number of methods for fixing the electrical connectors to the printed circuits are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,111 discloses a board mounted electrical connector including a housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, a metal shield surrounding the housing, and a mounting component mounted on the housing. The mounting component includes a pair of aperture mounting bosses for receiving appropriate fasteners for mounting the electrical connector on a printed circuit board.
However, the mounting component is a large die-cast part and has a pair of latch arms and the pair of mounting bosses at opposite ends thereof. This creates a sloppy fit between the housing and the mounting component and causes a thermal mis-match problem during the reflow process. In addition, when the electrical connector is mounted on the printed circuit board by the fasteners engaged with the apertures of the mounting bosses, the fastening force is finally exerted on solder portions of the terminals. This causes a stress being added on the solder joints between the solder portions of the terminals and solder pads of the printed circuit board.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional electrical connector.